As in for Darkness and Death
by Amneslie
Summary: At first, you're in Chemistry class, answering to your favourite teacher's questions, and then, suddenly you're fighting evil winged women with claws. Things change fast, huh? Well tell that to Victoria Reich, who sees her life become from the life of a rebellious orphan into the exciting life of a demigod. But not everything's perfect. And Nico Di Angelo proves that theory.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria sighed as she tapped her pen to the table. It was the last school day, and her adoptive family swore that they'dd throw her back at the orphanage by the end of the year. And being in an orphanage where everyone hates you was not exactly her best summer idea.

'' Mr Jackson.'' Professor White called out Percy Jackson, the guy that stood in front of Victoria in class. He muttered something that suspiciously seemed as a cuss word. '' Can you tell me of what consist the nucleus of an atom?''

'' Um... Electrons and Protons?'' He said, shrugging. Victoria smiled. Jackson was never the best student in chemistry, yet he still managed to pass terms somehow.

'' Incorrect.'' Professor White sighed. '' Can you tell me the right answer, Miss Reich?'' She turned to Victoria. She shivered a bit at hearing her true middle name, the only thing that was left from her family: The Reich middlename and the fact she's half German.

'' Protons and Neutrons.'' She answered, mentally going through her storage of knowlege.

'' Correct.'' Professor White turned around to the girl sitting next to Percy. '' Miss Chase, the number of moles of solute present in 1 kg of a solvent is called its...?''

'' Molality, Professor White.'' Annabeth Chase was probably the only person in class that was equally good or superior than Victoria in Chemistry.

'' Correct.'' Professor White turned to the front, to a boy that was playing with two wires. '' Mr Valdez, please leave that wire be and tell me which is the most electronegative element you can think of.''

'' Um...'' Leo was saved by the bell. He sighed in gratitude and got up. Annabeth Chase muttered something like ''Fluorine'', which was exactly what Victoria was thinking. '' Goodbye, Prof White.'' Professor White sighed and waved Goodbye at everyone else, but her eyes stood fixed on Victoria. '' Miss Chase, Mr Valdez, Mr Jackson and Miss Reich, I want you four to attend to my desk after everyone is out.''

The four teens nodded and took their bags while approaching the Professor's desk. Victoria was already craving to get out, her ADHD and Claustrophobia responsible for it. The room suddenly got dark and Victoria felt extremely comfortable, being the nyctophil she is. But Percy, Leo and Annabeth didn't seem rather comfortable. They all had their hands near their pockets, Percy holding a ballpoint pen in his hand. Leo Valdez had a hand near his weird workbelt. Victoria thought that he wore it because after school he worked as a mechanic, but who knows. Maybe he just likes fixing things and wearing it.

'' What is it, Professor White?'' Annabeth was the first in breaking the silence. Professor White's mouth twitched into a smile, but there was something wrong with this smile. Victoria could feel as if it wasn't a normal smile, but a psychotic one. Like those smiles that the Psychopaths have before or after they murder someone. '' Come, kids. I have to show you something.'' Victoria threw a glance through the window and saw her adoptive family waiting for her. Joanne, her adoptive mother, was wearing a white blouse under a black jacket and then, a black skirt and black high heels. Her blond hair was taken in a tight sock bun. Next to her, Daniel, her husband, was walking around, a hand on his black Lexus. He was wearing a black suit, which was what he wore practically everywhere. Lilly, their annoying 15 years old daughter, was wearing a short ''Dolce&Gabanna'' dress. Ian, the only member of that family Victoria actually liked, was as far from his family as possible. In a family of all boring lawyers and Annoying idiots with high ego, he as the black sheep. He was smart, really smart, but he was rebel, which actually matched Victoria's attitude. He always wore black and was a declared Heavy Metal fan, and also has declared his parents the most boring people on the world, just as he declared his sister as a high pitched ego brat. He actually liked Victoria as well and wished she could be his true sistre and never leave, because if she left that family, he would be back to his boring routine. Yet, he had promised to visit her every day and take her out to the cinema, or take her to Beach untill noon.

'' Quicker, kids.'' Professor White suddenly took Victoria out of thought. Annabeth, Leo and Percy had entered a little room, and Victoria was asking herself how in the name of Pythagoras could they all fit in it. Little did she know, that room was wider than she thought.

As soon as she entered the room, she gasped. She was in the middle of what looked Hell. It was hot, with big red rock mountains on which stood winged women that were laughing at Percy, Annabeth Leo and Victoria. Great. Not only she was asleep, but as well some ridiculous creatures were laughing at here. She threw a few cuss wors at many of them, and some of the closer ones heard them and looked at her in suprise. As in for the others, they had weapons out. Gee. This dream couldn't get weirder.

'' This.'' Professor White pointed. '' Is where me and my sisters reunite, kids. Aaand...'' She took off her clothes and winges came out of her shoulders, until she ended up looking like the others. Gee. Her favourite teacher had just turned into a winged monster. Things couldn't get better. '' Where you will die.''

The monster charged at Victoria, Leo, Percy and Annabeth, and they charged at it. Victoria just stood there, oblivious to what to do. She had certainly never been in this situation. She had entered in a lot of fights and gotten out of them with something broken, but with a Victory as well, but this was new. This took fighting to a whole new level.

Percy lunged first at the creature and tried to slice it, but it was rather fast and escaped it. Leo and Annabeth charged at it, while another harpy took Victoria by the neck. The girl struggled, trying her best to escape, feaful of dying. Then she got it. She had to fight back. She hated losing. And she wouldn't lose to a _bird. _She kicked the bird in the sensitive spot and it growled in pain. The kick made the creature soften its hold on Victoria, and she used the oportunity to escape from it. She ran to a place full of shadows, desperately trying to find something to find the creatue back. Suddenly, she felt a cold handle and took it. A black dagger came out from the shadows, and it itself looked like it was ingulfed in shadows. Victoria didn't stay too much time gazing the weapon, but she charged at the bird, using its distraction and atonishment from the fact that Victoria just took out a weapon, a perfectly made weapon out of nowhere. She heard a yell and looked to the others. Annabeth had sliced Professor White and she fell on the ground, turning into dust. Victoria raised a brow and stucked her own weapon into the bird's head. It let go the same agonizing yell and turned into dust. Then, it all practically went to hell. The other birds charged at them. The Annabeth girl said something like _Di Immortales, _and continued charging at the birds, kill after kill.

After what seemed an eternity, all of them were out of powers. They were so exhausted that they were barely able to move. Victoria, personally, was getting more and more tired, as if something was absorbing her power.

'' Hey guys!'' Annabeth yelled. '' Time to go, don't you think?'' Everyone nodded in agreement. '' Go to the door, I'll hold them off.

'' Not in your wildest dreams, Wise Girl.'' Percy said and ran to Annabeth. '' Go to the door, I'll hold them off. I'll be right behind you.'' Annabeth nodded and went to help Victoria. The two of them beat up what seemed another dozen and ran to the door.

Seconds after that, Percy stepped to the Laboratory as well and they closed the door. The four teens fell on the ground, trying to recover the energy. Victoria saw that the weapon was gone. A shame. She had just started to get used into having a shadow engulfed weapon that she had taken from the nothing. She got up and walked to the window. Her adoptive parents were gone. Ian was still there, with a backpack next to him. He was smoking, as usual.

'' We should go back to camp.'' Percy said.

'' Agreed.'' Annabeth nodded and turned to Leo.'' Valdez, can you escort her to Camp?''

Leo put on a toothy grin. '' 'Course! Come on...'' He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Victoria. '' Victoria. Victoria Reich.'' She said.

'' Come on, Vicky! Long ride ahead!'' He smiled at Victoria. '' We could hijack a car or a bus and...'' Victoria made him a sign to stop. '' Wait a sec. First of all, what the hell did just happen? What are you and what was that... thing.''

'' We were in a fight, Victoria. With harpies.'' Annabeth explained. '' As in for harpies, like those in the Greek myths?'' Annabeth nodded. '' Go to camp. Everything will be explained to you there.''

Victoria followed Leo out of school and made him a sign to wait. She ran to Ian and hugged him. '' Where were you, kiddo? You were in there for like an hour more than you should be.''

'' Long, scary and mad story. Tell you when we meet again. Look, Ian, you shouldn't come visiting me at the Orphanage. I'm being moved to another. Don't really know where. I'll write, I promise.'' She gave him a quick kiss on th echeek, took her backpack, waved goodbye at her adoptive brother and returned to Leo.

He had explained her that they were going to a summer camp for people like them. It was in Long Island and was Called Camp Half-Blood. He was a cool guy, very funny and careless, and treated Victoria well. He acted as if the fight against the Harpies was child's play, and for him, it really was, considering the horrors he related to Victoria. He had to see Gaea, the '' evil version of snow white'' rise and had to go on a suicide quest where Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. Victoria stood with her eyes wide during the whole trip. She had thought that they'd need more than a day to reach Camp Half Blood, but actually, it only took them 18 hours non stop walking. Peace of cake. Yet, they had to sleep outside, since it was 3 in the night, and sneaking in Camp Half Blood at night was pure suicide, in Leo's oppinion.

The night had been rather calm. Victoria took the first stand, since she didn't feel really sleepy. Leo had slept on her shoulder, because he wanted. He woke up somewhere around half past eight, woken up by Annabeth and Percy who just arrived. And then, all four entered in camp.

Large Greek styled marble buildings decorated camp. Hight, beautiful and well sculped, they shined in the light of the sun. Victoria could clearly see the beach and a lake from her, as well as a forest and a pile of rocks somewhere far into the forest. Many cabins were seen, which Annabeth explained where the cabins where the people slept and lived until the end of the summer. Some of the children stood there year-round, which was proobably what Victoria was going to do.

Annabeth took her to a the Dinning Hall, where everybody was currently. She said she'd call a guy called Chiron which Victoria knew as a centaur son of Kronos, and then they'd talk about claiming and all.

Victoria couldn't be more nervous and scared in her life.

* * *

**Well, I decided I'd try to start a _new _one, even though I have like, what? Six uncomplete? I'm surely gonna erase some of them and finish the others. Hope you like it**

** Soo, Add to favourites, follow aaand... Review!**

** _~ Grumpy Cat_**


	2. Chapter 2

** Autor: Izabela K. a.k.a Amneslie**

** Chapter: 2**

** Story Raiting: T**

** Disclaimer: I, saddly, don't own Percy Jackson nor his characters. It all belongs to Rick Riordan, our beloved Cliffhanger Troll :D.**

* * *

Being surrounded by so many Greek Buildings was weird. Victoria had always whhished she could visit Athenas or Sparta, but this... this was better. Or at least that she thought.

'' Impressed, are we?'' Annabeth smiled while Victoria nodded. '' Nobody explained to you, right?''

'' Explained to me what?'' Victoria asked. '' Do you mean explained about the harpies?''

'' Sort of.'' Percy joined the conversation. '' You see, Gods of Olympus are real. They sometimes fall in love with mortals. That's how demigods are born. We're half gods, half humans. We gotta fight monsters to survive. That's the whole thing, in synopsis.''

'' Okay... So, I'm a demigod, too?'' She asked and everyone else nodded. '' Who are your parents?''

'' I'm an Athena child, Percy is a son of Poseidon and Leo, he's a son of Hephasteus.'' Annabeth explained. '' As in for you, I guess we'll know tonight at the fireworks.''

Victoria nodded and followed Annabeth to where Chiron stood at the Dinning Hall. Percy and Leo had went to their respective tables, leaving the two girls alone. Victoria could feel many of the eyes on her and cursed in German. Man, thank gods she knew German and Nobody would know when she's cursing.

'' Chiron.'' Annabeth said and Chiron turned his attention to Annabeth. '' This is Victoria Reich. She is an unclaimed demigod. Found her yesterday after a Harpie fight.''

'' Nice to meet you, Miss Reich.'' Chiron smiled at Victoria. '' Annabeth, show her the Hermes cabin and after breakfast, show her camp and give her the schedule, please.'' Annabeth nodded and smiled.

'' Come. The Hermes table is just there. You'll stay there until you get claimed. I'll see you after breakfast.''

That said, Annabeth returned to her own table and let Victoria settle on the Hermes table. It was rather large, and almost full of childern that all seemed to have blue eyes. She thought about it and remembered she had blue eyes as well, and her eyes and the children of Hermes' were pretty similar. Maybe she was a daughter of Hermes. Or maybe not. She looked around, observing the people around her. As it seemed, a pair of twins looked like the ''alphas'' of the Hermes table. All of the time, they were giving prank instructions to the others and were laughing at the ones they did. They didn't seem to notice Victoria until she sat down.

'' Hi! We're Travis and Connor Stoll, children of Hermes!'' They said at the same time and stretched out a hand.

'' Victoria Reich, unclaimed.'' Victoria shook their hands and smiled. '' Nice to meet you.''

'' Same here!'' They laughed. Maybe it was pretty unusual for them to talk at the same time.

Victoria wasn't hungry, so she only took a glass of coffee and drank it. She never really ate at breakfast, no matter how much the people at the orhanage made her. After a while, she and Travis, who offered to show her around Camp, left the Dinning Hall and went to their first stop: The Big House.

The Big House was a tall Blue old building, that kinda stood wrong between all the Greek Style marble Buildings and Cabins. According to what Travis said, in its attic lived the former Oracle of Delphi, but after the new Oracle was recruited, the attic became just an old storage for the trophies of the Gods like Artemis, Apollo. etc...

Their next stop was the Volleyball court, which was actuallt pretty normal. Travis and Victoria even joined the match for a while, both of them being fans of this sport. After their Olympically Epic match of Volleyball, they visited the lake, the woods and the Beach where the Fireworks would be held tonight.

After that they visited the Amphiteater, a huge circular stadium that circled a big circle. According to Travis, it was where Big Events were held. After that, they went to the forges, where Hephaestus children were working hard in creating armory, weapons and other inventions. Soon after that, they ran to the climbing wall, which seemed fun to climb with all those obstacles.

Next in their visit list was the Pegasus Stables. Victoria was amazed by the beauty of those creatures, but her gaze was captured by one certain Pegasus: It was a tall black Pegasus with scarlet red mane and large black wings. Victoria dropped her bag and looked at Travis.

'' Whose Pegasus is this?'' She asked.

'' Nobody's.'' Travis shrugged. '' Her name is Midnight Horror, and she's the Grumpiest Pegasus in the whole Greek history. Really, she doesn't let any demigod near her, not even Percy, whose father is Poseidon, lord of the Horses.''

'' Nobody's, until today.'' She said and began walking to the horse.

Midnight Horror was surprised. A girl, long brown hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, a large boat neckline crimson red T-Shirt and Acid Washed Denim daisy dukes shorts was approaching her. She didn't know why didn't she react negatively towards this girl. There was just something about this girl... Some light, or rather darkness that didn't let her. That made her collaborate and, strangely, like this girl. She continued moving forward and stretched out an arm to touch the forehead of Midnight Horror. The horse moved her head closer and closed her black eyes, obeying to her new master, the girl that tamed her.

'' I'm impressed, Miss Reich. I never thought I'd live the day to see Midnight Horror being tamed by someone. Good Work.'' Victoria smiled and let the Pegasi go. It was time to continue the tour. She waved goodbye at the black pegasi and walked out, following Travis. '' Now, let''s go get you a weapon. Nobody is safe without a weapon.''

'' Can't agree more.'' She nodded, adjusting her backpack.

'''Any preferences?'' He asked, trying not to fall down.

'' Not really. I have only fought with one weapon, and it's a dagger. But I don't thin that will actually be my weapon.''

As they made their way to the Armory, Travis explained to her what the fireworks are all about.

She wasn't really sure she liked them. If what Annabeth had told her about getting claimed tonight was true, she felt like she was going to becoma a part of a massive stereotype and belong there her whole life and would have to try to accomplish what people expect from her as a child of the god or goddess that is her parent. Being an unclaimed demigod would be a lot more easy. She could act as she like, not fearing that she might do something that would ashame her mother or father and make him or her turn her into a hamster.

They reached the armory quickly, both completely lost in thought. Travis began explaining to how some people were more used to light weapons, and how some of them were used to heavy weapons.

'' To know to which group you belong, you gotta try out some weapons.'' Travis said and Victoria whimpered. Again steretypes. Wasn't a demigod society supposed to be a Stereotype-free society? '' You can try out a spear, a scimitar, a dagger, a sword, or...'' His eyes landed to the only weapon in the room that was single. '' Or you can try the scythe.''

'' I think my best options are scimitars and the scythe.'' She walked to the stand of scimitars and took two of them. Travis took out his sword and offered her a little training to see which weapon fits her well. She agreed.

The scimitars were fast and comfortable, and easy to use. She quickly got used to it and even won Travis twice. She liked how they were light and easy to manage, and how she could attack and react fastly with them.

'' So? Gonna try out the scythe or...?'' Travis asked, breathing heavily. They had been training for hours and it was halfway time for the fireworks.

'' No. I think the scimitars are my type of weapon.'' He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the place where a couple more scimitars rested.

'' Do you like any other or you prefere those two?''

Victoria looked at the scimitars in her hands. They were simple, with a Celestial Bronze bladem which was also a bit curved, which was normal for scimitars. The base of the scimitars contained a golden drawing of a howling wolf.

'' Nah, I like those.'' She smiled at Travis. He smiled back and both of them headed back to the Hermes cabin to leave their things and change. After all of this training, it would be gross to wear the same clothes. Extremely gross.

Travis had changed into a blue T-Shirt that said _Yeah, I'm a Prankster. Problem? _with the Trollface under it. When she saw it, Victoria laughed. She might as well don't have internet in the orphanage, but that's why there was something called I.C.T. in school. And in ICT, she aw Trollface and laughed, which gained her detention. It wan't in Goode, but one of her previous schools.

Victoria, on the other hand, remained with her Denim daisy dukes, but changed her red ship neck T-shirt into a Oversized Gingham green and white pattern shirt. Her scimitars were on her hips, where they should be. She got out of the Hermes cabin and walked to Travis, who was watching her with wide eyes.

'' See something you like, Prankster?'' She grinned.

'' Maybe.'' He crouched a bit and lifted her in bridal style, despite her protests and laughs.

'' Let me go!''

'' Nah.''

'' Travis''

'' Nah.''

'' Come on!''

'' Nah.''

'' Stoll, hasn't anyone told you that when a girl doesn't like you, you should let her go.'' A cold voice from behind Travis said. Travis's grip on Victoria softened to the point in which she fell.. She got up, cursing in German and scratching the back of her head.

'' What do you know about girls, Di Angelo?'' Travis asked, spitting venom with each word. '' Bet you never dated one.''

'' I haven't had a girlfriend yet, but I know what girls want. And I'm certain she was telling you to let her down.'' Nico said. Victoria was a bit nervous. This was not planned.

'' And how can you know what girls want if you're still single?'' Travis said. '' How can you know what _she _wants?''

'' Travis, stop.'' Victoria put a hand on Travis' chest. '' Really, all of this is unnecesary.''

'' Just stay away from her, Di Angelo. I know you.'' Travis looked at Victoria. '' I'll wait for you at the Dinning Hall, 'kay?'' She nodded and he walked away. Victoria sighed. This boy certainly is insane.

'' Sorry about that.'' Nico said as Victoria turned at him. '' Me and Travis were never the best of friends, nor friends, for the matter.'' He stretched out an hand. '' I'm Nico Di Angelo, by the way.''

'' Victoria Reich. Nice to meet you.'' She shook his hand. '' Don't worry. I don't know what's gotten into him. Or maybe that's his true self, I don't really know him enough to say.''

'' Well. Hope you find out. Let's go to dinner. We won't have enough time to get dinner tonight if we wanna be at the fireworks on time.'' Victoria nodded and headed towards the Dinning Hall, where Travis stood by the door, waiting for her. He smiled at her, and she returned him the smile, happy he had calmed down. Together, they walked to the Hermes Table and sat between Connor and Leanne. Travis was telling Leanne and Connor how Victoria had tamed Midnight Horror, while the brunette was looking for Nico around the Dinning Hall. When she spotted him, she was really surprised: He was sitting alone.

'' Hey, Vic.'' Someone said from behind her. Victoria turned her head a bit to see Leo's face.

'' Hey, Leo.'' She smiled. '' What's up?''

'' Not much. You? Heard you tamed the famous Midnight Horror. Impressive, really.'' Leo smiled and sat between her and Travis. The Hermes child frowned and poked Leo's shoulder.

'' Isn't it forbidden to sit on other tables, Valdez?'' He said.

'' It is. But I offered Chiron to let everyone sit wherever they want on Fireworks day. So for today, it's legal.'' Leo stuck his tongue out at Travis. '' Sorry dude, tonight she's mine.''

'' I wouldn't be so sure, Valdez.'' Travis threw himself at Leo and began to tickle him. Leo exploded in wild laughter, so as Victoria and the people around, who were withnessing the whole scene.'' She's mine!''

'' Doesn't anyone wanna hear what I want?'' Victoria whimpered between laughs.

Leo and Travis stopped tickling eachother and looked at eachother for a second before turning back at Victoria. '' No.'' They said at the same time and continued their tickle battle.

Their battle continued for a while, until it was time to go to the fireworks, so both Leo Valdez and Travis Stoll had to go without eating Dinner. Bad luck.

While walking towards the Fireworks Beach, Victoria took Leo closer for a second and whispered '' Leo, do you know anything about this Nico guy?''

'' Hm? Why do you ask?'' He looked suspiciously at her.

'' Earlier he just told me his name. He didn't tell me nor his godly parent nor anything else.''

'' Well, he's a son of Hades and is Italian. Pretty much everything I know about him.'' Leo turned to see if Travis was listening. He knew those two weren't good friends and even mentioning Nico's name in Travis' pressence was a catastrophe. '' He's an antisocial guy, Vic. He doesn't let people know him easily.''

'' Thanks for the info.'' Victoria let Leo go and continued walking in silence. She could hear Travis telling them something, but she wasn't paying attention. Also, she could notice Leo's hand over her shoulders, but she didn't really care. Her mind was concentrated at her possible Claiming tonight. She was nervous and scared. Again. What if her godly parent is someone that did an oath not to have children _never _like Artemis, for example? Then she would be a bastard child and maybe killed or turned into a pet hamster. And what if her godly parent is someone evil that did a lot of harm to the world, like Kronos? She just hoped her godly parent is Hermes or Athena. She would be happy then. She wouldn't be a bastard child, nor the child of the big Titan Meanie. Just another child of Hermes and Athena. She wouldn't have to try hard to be smart if she's a child of Athena, nor she was going to have to become a Prankster if she's a child of Hermes, since she's both already. She would just be herself. Victoria Reich, daughter of Hermes or Athena. Nothing else. Not Victoria Reich, the bastard child, nor Victoria Reich, daughter of the wordlwide hated god or goddess.

Before she even knew, they had arrived at the beach. She managed to get out of her worry trance and mantain a decent conversation with Leo and Travis. Soon after that, the songs began. Travis and Leo sang with all the voice they had, while Victoria just stood silent, since she didn't really know what she had to sing. Probably, some day she'd learn. Probably.

After every song was sang, Chiron greeted all the new recruits to the camp and explained to them the activities of Camp. With each minute, Victoria was getting more and more sure that she'd stay unclaimed, and that made her kinda happy.

'' Tomorrow, 2 hours after Breakfast, we'll play Capture the Flag, so get ready, demigods!'' Chiron said and everyone cheered. But suddenly, the cheering stopped and everyone turned to Victoria. She stood there, not knowing what was happening until Leo told her to look upwards.

Above her head, a shadowy symbol was seen in the sky. It was a crescent moon. No god Victoria knew. She turned to Chiron, who was on his knees, an example followed by many of the campers, including Travis and Leo.

'' All heil Victoria Reich,'' Chiron's voice rang '' Daughter of Nyx, Lady of the Night, the Darkness and the Shadows.''


	3. Chapter 3

** Autor: Izabela K. a.k.a Amneslie**

** Chapter: 3**

** Story Raiting: T**

** Disclaimer: I, saddly, don't own Percy Jackson nor his characters. It all belongs to Rick Riordan, our beloved Cliffhanger Troll :D.**

* * *

Victoria was walking silently towards the Nyx cabin. She was glad all of this was over and she's not some odd and one of a kind kid, because that would suck. Travis and Leo had offered to take her to the Nyx cabin, but she refused, telling them that she'd manage. Naturally, she wanted some time to think.

'' It seems strange to see a Nyx child out of its shadow hideout. Never thought I'd live up to see this.'' A girly voice said behind her. Victora turned around quickly, her scimitars already out.

'' Who are you?'' She relaxed a bit when she saw a girl with lots of make up and designer clothes. That meant she didn't fight.

'' Me?'' The girl laughed. '' I'm surprised you don't know me. I'm Drew Tanaka, new girl, and I'm a child of Aphrodite. Former counselour of Aphrodite Cabin.''

'' What do you want?'' Victoria barked out the next question quickly. She wasn't in the mood for listening to Aphrodite children tonight.

'' I wanna warn you.'' Drew's eyes suddenly looked like the eyes of a madman. They had the look only a psychopath might own. '' Many of the Campers are interested in you. I want you to refuse all the boys, get it? The boys belong to us. And most of all, Nico and Leo belong to me. Don't near them.''

'' Who are you to tell me what to do?'' Victoria bursted out. She has never been a person with lots of self-control, nor could she stand those Popular girls that thought the world is in their feet.

'' I have more years and more experience in Camp and know more of the Campers. I can easily turn your life into living hell, girlie.'' Drew laughed.

'' Well, there won't be any difference. My life has been a living hell until now, so you don't scare me. Besides, I bet that you can't even fight.'' Victoria put her scimitars back in place, and concentrated. Chiron had told her that if she concentrates enough, she could create something from the shadows.

Suddenly, Drew yelled in surprise and disgust. Victoria looked down at Drew's feet and saw a whole army of Shadow rats and cockroaches.

'' Don't forget, Drew. Shadows can be used not only in defensive, but in offensive as well.'' Drew swore a few times in ancient greek, and began running away, tripping over her high heels all the time.

The further Drew was, the more shadow creatures dissapeares until the last mouse was gone. It seemed that she couldn't control them from a big distance and she was too tired to try. Creating the shadow creatures seemed to have drained her energy a lot.

'' I saw what you did with Drew.'' Someone said behind her back. Victoria didn't need to turn. This voice that just spoke has been hunting her head for the whole evening. '' Never knew Nyx children could do that. Pretty impressive, if you ask me.''

'' Hello, Nico.'' She spun on her toes, facing the Italian. His hair was a black mess, his eyes, black as coal. He wore a black T-shirt and black skinny jeans, alongside with an aviator jacket. '' It was nothing. I just wanted to scare her away. She's annoying.'' Victoria couldn't comprehend why was she so open towards him, telling him her thoughts and reasons. It was ridiculous. She didn't even like him. Right?

'' I agree with you on that.'' Nico nodded towards the forest. '' There are monsters, but they won't do anything to us.'' Victoria looked at the Nyx cabin, which was right around the corner, and then back to Nico.

'' Even if they do, we're prepared.'' She took a quick glance at her scimitars.

'' Well then, let's go.'' He offered her a hand and Victoria accepted it. Together, they walked to the woods. '' Drew thinks I belong to her and that I love her to oblivion.''

'' Drew thinks everyone belong to her, judging by what she told me.'' Victoria growled at the thought of Drew. Well, she's just an Aphrodite child. How much harm can _she _do?

'' Right. And she sees you as concurence. It's not very often that an Aphrodite child sees a Non- Aphrodite child as concurence. Really rare, to see it. And very destructive. The last time an Aphrodite child fought for a boy with another girl, the camp ended full of Traps. They even fought once. Both of them ended in scratches and even the Aphrodite child ended with a Broken Rib.'' Nico explained and Victoria grinned.

'' She won't fight me. She knows I will win. So she'll rather pull nasty tricks on me.'' Victoria tied her hair in a ponytail, letting a few loose locks.

'' How do you know?'' Nico sat on a rock near some kind of an abyss. Travis didn't show her this place.

'' In the orphanages, Bitches like her weren't absent. One of them stole my boyfriend once and I beat the living crap out of her. And that happened in every orhpanage. Each time, one of those girls did something annoying, and each time, they ended with four or five broken ribs plus a broken nose. I can pressume that I turned their pretty faces into bread mass.'' Nico laughed. His laugh entered Victoria's mind and enchanted her, making her numb to everything.

'' I hope you can teach Drew a lesson. She's really annoying.'' Nico looked at the moon, as if he was asking Artemis for a favour.

'' Yes...'' A question popped into her mind, but it was too perillous to ask. At least now, that they were becoming friends.

'' Wanna train with me tomorrow?'' He asked out of nowhere. Victoria gasped byt nodded. Why not? Nico wasn't that bad... '' I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind.''

'' Who? Travis? He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend.'' She blushed at the comment and dropped next to Nico. '' He might consider me as more, but the truth is that we're just friends.''

'' Travis has always considered every pretty girl that spoke to him his girlfriend.'' Nico huffed. After he mentioned Travis, he seemed to get colder.

'' Me? Pretty? Nah. I'm average.'' Victoria laughed and put her head on the tree behind her. She was a bit sleepy, with so much emotions for one day. But it didn't matter, really. At least not now.

'' If you say so.'' He shrugged and looked down. '' You should get going. Your half siblings will be worried if you're late.''

'' You're right.'' She got up, followed by Nico.'' I'll wait for you tomorrow at the Arena.'' He nodded and she walked away, keeping an eye out for monsters.

The path to her cabin was pretty much desert, if not for a few small beasts that ignored her and walked away. She was glad that nothing jumped at her, because with her luck, the smallest thing that should jump at her by now is a bear. A normal bear or maybe some mythic monster. She should really read some more Greek Myths.

She was glad that she reached the cabin quickly. She hadn't seen it before since she was with either talking to Drew or walking away with Nico, but her cabin was perfect. It was a smooth, tall black building that seemed to have no roof. It had no windows, which surprised Victoria a bit, but she guessed she would find out why soon. She opened the door and gasped. The cabin itself was empty: it had no chairs, no tables, no beds, nothing at all. But then her eyes began adapting to the darkness and soon she saw the cabin as if she was looking at it during daytime. It actually had no roof, and as in for the furniture, she saw furniture made of shadows everywhere, and some boys and girls walking around and fighting with what seemed shadow snowballs. They were laughing like mad and, despite the late hour, all of them were awake.

'' Hey, guys! Our new sister is here!'' A girl yelled and got a snowball in the face. The boy that throw it to her burst into laughter, followed by another two girls and three boys. '' Oh come on! I was not trying to take your attention away so I could strike! If I wanted to do it, I'd think of something way more creative!''

'' Fran, you're not creative.'' The boy that threw the ball laughed even harder and Fran huffed. If that was being a Nyx child, it was cool as hell.

'' Um, hi?'' Victoria said unsurely. All of her Half Brothers and sisters turned at her.

'' See?! I was telling you the truth!'' The others passed a hand through their hair to the back of their necks, muttering a sorry while grinning. '' Come on. Poor girl, she had to withness our madness.''

'' She'll be as mad as us in a month, Fran, so why poor girl? She'll be spending every night at this cabin.'' The boy walked to Victoria and stretched out an arm. '' I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you.'' Victoria took and shok his hand while smiling.

The boy was tall, pretty tall, with messy brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, which was pretty much nothing special, but oh, who cares.

'' Victoria. Nice to meet you too, Ryan.''

'' I'm Francesca. Sorry about earlier.'' The girl grinned and stretched out an arm. She was tall as well, but was shorter than Ryan. She had plantium blond long silky hair and grey to blue eyes. She was wearing daisy dukes and an oversized T-Shirt. It seemed that all Nyx children had blue eyes.

'' Don't worry. I'm used to this.'' Victoria shok her arm, as she did with Ryan.

After fifteen minutes, she knew all of her brothers and sisters. Another girl that was 3 years older than her and had coal black hair and dark blue eyes' name was Elsa. A boy that was 2 years older than her and had painted purple hair and the same blue eyes like Victoria's name was Lewis and he was practically the dude that was always around, playing pranks on his brothers and sisters. He became really attached to Victoria, his new sister. She just laughed at his attachment to her an his promise to kick every guy that approaches her. After he said that, Francesca and Elsa had two shadow balls and threw them at Lewis. Another boy in the group was a tall, muscular guy with coal black hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be the oldest of the group, being 19. He was the only person that smoke in the cabin as well. And the last boy in the group was a small, 6 years old boy that stood in the shadows and played with toys. He didn't seem to notice much, but he became really attached to Victoria as well.

'' He and his sister Aina arrived at Camp last year. They are Japanese, and their father threw them out. Aina didn't want to leave him with their psycopath father, so you get the story from there. They were both claimed children of Nyx.'' Ryan explained. '' All of us Nyx children have had problems with our parents. Some of us grew in Orphanages, other of us had Psycopath parents, or some of us simply ran away because they didn't understand, nor did they want to do it. They ignored us. So, sis, what is your problem?''

'' I grew in Orphanages. Never knew my father, so I don't really know whether he's normal or not. The only thing I know is that I am German.'' She shrugged and turned to the 6 years old boy. '' What's his name?''

'' Yoshiki Chinatsu.'' Elsa answered from the other part of the room. '' He might be small, but he can control shadows. That reminds me, we gotta show you how to use your powers.''

'' How about tomorrow night? The night is when us Nyx children are stronger.'' Francesca peeped in.

'' That's a good idea.'' Victoria nodded. '' And a logical one.''

'' What is your weapon and with who are you training?'' Asked Lewis.

'' I use scimitars and tomorrow I'm training with Nico Di Angelo.'' She answered.

'' Di Angelo? As in for the child of Hades?'' Elsa asked, stunned.'' He never lets anyone train with him. Good job, sis.''

'' Thanks.'' Victoria smiled.

Thankfully, after that nobody asked her more questions. Yoshiki returned to his toys while the others began fighting with shadow snoballs again, Victoria joining them.

And then, for the first time in years, she felt in place.

* * *

**Sorry for needing so much time in writing this one. I had a busy week, but I promise I'll try to write the next one sooner.**

** While waiting, you can always visit my Vampire Academy Roleplay Forum: **

** ~ E. Kirova**


	4. Chapter 4

** Autor: Izabela K. a.k.a Amneslie**

** Chapter: 4**

** Story Raiting: T**

** Disclaimer: I, saddly, don't own Percy Jackson nor his characters. It all belongs to Rick Riordan, our beloved Cliffhanger Troll :D.**

* * *

Fighting with Nico Di Angelo was _**not**_Victoria's idea. Well, maybe it was. She accepted, after all. But, could she know that he was so damn good in fighting.

They began training in the morning, right after breakfast. When Travis found out, he was ready to kill Nico for _stealing what is his. _Good thing Piper used charmspeak to calm him down. Man, she knew this would happen. And again, she accepted.

Ryan and Lewis began teasing her about her problems with Travis and Nico, and she had the scimitars up their throats in a determined moment. Nasty brats. Even though, they had taught her how to use her powers over the shadows to summon bigger creatures, and until the end of breakfast she was able to summon a wolf. It stood around her for a bit, but she felt great. The only inconvenient was that summoning a wolf had drained her powers a bit.

Either ways, back to the training. Nico was fighting with a large, black sword, which seemed pretty heavy, while Victoria was with her scimitars. She thought that she'd have advantage because of the fact she used a light weapon and she'd be quicker in her attacks, and from some parts it was true, because she was able to avoid many of his attacks, but experience won over the advantage of quickness.

Somewhere around their fiftieth fight, Nico made her a sign to stop. Both of them were breathing heavily, with cuts all around their legs, arms and faces. Nico's messy hair was even more messy, while Victoria's half curly, half straight hair went from combed into a ''I-just-got-up-from-bed'' state.

'' Are you all right?'' He asked her when he was finally able to breathe. She nodded and both of them looked outside. It was getting relatively dark. Victoria smiled, remembering Lewis' words from earlier. He had said that Nyx children are naturally more powerful at night. It would be cool to ask Nico for a fight at midnight.

She was going to propose to him that, when suddenly two voices came from behind her.

'' Victoria.'' She turned around, facing Leo and Travis. '' Are you all right? You have cuts all over your body...''

'' I'm fine, Travis.'' She muttered, putting her scimitars back in place. '' They'll cure by themselfs when I reach the Nyx cabin and the shadows. Don't worry.''

'' I hope so. Because I swear I'll kill Di Angelo if you're hurt.'' Travis muttered.

'' Do you think I'm that stupid to hurt her?'' Nico asked calmly.

'' I don't know. How can you explain the cuts she has all over her body?'' Travis asked a bit too loudly.

'' Travis. I recieved this cuts because I was moving too quickly and I wasn't paying much attention. Sometimes I accidentaly passed my scimitars and cut myself. Nico isn't responsible.'' Victoria explained, taking away some blood she had on her face.

'' Let's hope so.'' Travis turned around and added. '' You should get back to the Nyx Cabin. It's almost past curefew.''

Victoria nodded and watched Travis leave the arena. Leo approached her, a distracted look on his face.

'' C'mon. I'll lead you to your cabin.'' She nodded and turned to Nico.

'' See you tomorrow, Nico.'' She waved at him. He nodded and she turned around, walking out of the arena with Leo by her side. He was relatively taller, but pretty much all of the boys were taller than her, so it was nothing unusual.

Thankfully, Leo didn't blame her or open his mouth to say something about Nico or Travis. He just seemed distracted, walking with Victoria meaninglessly, sometimes just asking for where the cabin was. He knew she was not exactly in the mood of talking about them two and their rivalry problems.

When they entered the shadows and began approaching Victoria's cabin, her shadow vision suddenly became aware of something. Of a shadow that was moving in the darkness. It was big, too big for a human, but too small for a drakon or a python. She made Leo a sign to stop. His expression was quizzical but she just drew her hand to her lips, making him keep quiet and pointed towards the figure. Then she figured that he couldn't see it as well as she could.

But that didn't seem to be a problem for him. A small flame burst into his left hand and he looked around. Victoria took out her scimitars, silently, and walked to it. But before she could reach it, a _dracaenae_ attacked her.

Before its claws could reach for her chest, Victoria backed away and positioned for a clear and uick attack. She ran to the_ dracaenae _and sliced, but she only managed to cut her left arm. Leo had been alerted by the fact that there was a monster and took out a big hammer from his tool belt, hitting the _dracaenae_'s head with it while she was aiming at Victoria. From the hit, the _dracaenae_ fell on the ground, turning into nothing more than dust. But then, more _dracaenae _began emerging from the shadows and attacking the two demigods.

Victoria's senses sudden;y became stronger and her reflexes, faster. Night time effect. Also, she became aware of her siblings running out of their cabin to see what in the name of Hades is happening.

She permitted herself a second to look at them and observe them. Ryan was wearing a long, heavy, celestial bronze sword. Francesca was aiming at one of the creatures with an arrow. Elsa had a dagger in her hand, Nameless was using a spear and Lewis was using a scythe. They fought the creatures with an incredible elegance and power emerged from them as if it was a fountain.

Soon, all of the Camp was fighting something. More and more creatures entered through the gates of Camp Half Blood, which made the risk bigger and bigger with every single second.

The battle must have continued all night, because Percy killed the last monster when the sun was rising. Everyone was breathing heavily, and many of the campers had fallen in the fight. Dread and sorrow was present in the camp, as many campers were fearful that there was nowhere safe anymore, and many demigods were crying for thir half siblings that had died. Even the gods seemed to be crying, since for the first time in years, it was raining in Camp Half Blood.

Victoria didn't know many of the fallen, but she knew some. Malcolm, one of Annabeth's Half-siblings, was dead. He had been killed by a manticore. Nyssa, one of Leo's half sisters, had dissapeared. Clara, one of Travis' half sisters was dead and Connor was poisoned. The only Cabins that had all of their members alive were the Nyx Cabin, the Eris Cabin, the Nemesis Cabin, the Poseidon, the Hades and the Ares cabin. Possibly everyone from the Aphrodite cabin was alive as well, but they were still searching some of the Aphrodite kids. The camp was halfway destroyed.

The afternoon, Chiron recieved an Iris message by Reyna, a Roman Demigod, in which he discovered that Camp Jupiter was fine, althoug they had noticed an abnormal monster activity around their borders.

Chiron had decided to put demigods around the borders to watch if there was a new monster attack so they could warn the others. They divided on Cabins and logically, the Nyx cabin got the night stand since they were the only demigods in camp that could see at night as if it was day and were more powerful then.

'' This sucks.'' Commented Nameless at breakfast. Everyone nodded sadly,as they didn't have the power to open their mouths. Not even Lewis and Ryan, who were usually the most cheerful of the group, could talk. They were so crushed from the dread and the sorrow they felt.

'' It's happening again.'' They heard someone mutter while sitting next to them. Percy had taken place next to Victoria and was looking at her half siblings. '' Annabeth's at the Infermary, sleeping. She had a long night.''

'' I'm sorry about Malcolm.'' Victoria said while poking her fruits, no intention in eating them. '' I didn't know him, but it must be hard for Annabeth.'' Percy nodded and took a glass of blue liquid to his mouth. '' What did you mean when you said that it was happening again?''

'' Before a pair of years, Camp Half Blood got attacked from monsters, but Thalia's Pine was poisioned then. And now, it's healthy. The Golden fleece and Peleus protect it. I can't get how it happened.'' Percy put his head in his hands, sighing helplessly. '' Which stand did you get?''

'' Night stand.'' Elsa answered. '' You?''

'' Afternoon stand with Ares, Apollo, Hades and Nemesis Cabin. Which cabins are you with?''

'' We're alone at the borders. We still don't know how are we going to place ourselfs. There will be the Eris Cabin ready to warn the others if we give them the signal.'' Lewis explained, taking a bite from his apple.

'' It has no logic. Why is Chiron putting only yours and Eris' cabin at the night stand? You're not much, considering the Eris Cabin has three people and you have six.'' Percy exclaimed.

'' Well, we Nyx children are more powerful at night and can see in the darkness, and Eris' cabin have some of the best athletes in camp. Those three run as hell.'' Ryan explained and got up. '' I'm going to check on Yoshiki.''

The others nodded and continued eating. Or trying to. Their throats didn't leave them. They falt as if whatever they tried to eat, they'd end throwing up.

Finally, Victoria gave up. She pushed her plate away and got up. '' I'm going for a walk, guys. I don't feel alright.''

'' Do you want me to come with you?'' Francesca asked, but Victoria shook her head.

'' I'll be fine, really.'' She smiled sadly, and walked out of the shadows.

She headed towards the infirmary as fast as she could. She had to be there. The Apollo Cabin was working as hard as they could, but she was interested in finding Travis. She felt guilty and had to see him. Finally, she spotted him and walked to where he was.

He was crouching next to the bed where his brother was laying. Connor was looking awful. His skin was paler than the marble. He had black rings under his eyes. He seemed to be more of a ghost than a person. And this scared her.

'' Hey.'' Victoria sat on the ground next to Travis. He moved his eyes to her and gave her a sad smile. '' How is he?''

'' Apollo children say that he is getting better.'' Travis frowned. '' And I think I believe them. When he got poisoned, he seemed to be green.'' He let out a bitter laugh. Victoria lifted a hand and put it around his shoulder, comforting him. He mover his right arm and caught her. It seemed so weird, as if they were actually dating, but she didn't want to take away this little peace of happiness she just offered him. She couldn't. She wasn't that of a monster.

More words were unnecessary. They just stood there while Apollo children were checking on him, writing down some facts. After 2 hours, it was the Hermes Cabin's turn to guard the borders. He told Victoria she should go and prepare if there is a second attack.

But rather than training, she went to for a bath.

After she finished taking a bath, she let her soaking wet hair get dry on the sunlight as she usually did , since it wasn't raining anymore. She was wearing another pair of daisy dukes and an oversized Camp Half Blood T-Shirt. Pretty much all of the clothes she had were oversized because she liked them like that.

She sat on a rock and began polishing her weapons. Well, untill Elsa came running.

'' Council reunion. You're invited as well.'' She was breathing hevaily.

'' Who is our councelour?'' She asked while walking next to her older sister.

'' I am, but I was thinking of stepping down.'' Elsa said nerviously.

'' Then who will take the lead?'' Victoria asked.

'' Depends. If Ryan, Francesca and Lewis don't want it, you will be our counselour.'' Victoria froze. Uh-Oh. She was anything but a good leader.

'' What about Nameless?''

'' I got the title from him.'' She said. '' Or if everyone doesn't take it, I will remain counselour until someone has 1 completed quest.''

Victoria nodded, They entered in the big house and sat around a big Ping-Pong table. It was deadly silent, nobody arguing or talking. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Victoria sat next to Leo, who was the counselour of the Hephaestus cabin and muttered a hi. He nodded, looking at her with sad eyes. He was thinking of Nyssa, no doubt.

'' Demigods.'' Chiron entered the room and everyone tensed even more. Probably everyone was so nervous that even Chiron scared them since he wasn't completely human. '' We need to talk about the attack. About the stands and the recourses...''

'' Didn't we already decide the stands?'' Elsa asked and everyone nodded.

'' We did, but there are stands that don't have enough people, like the Night Stand, where it's only Nyx children and Eris children. And they're not much people. How many are you at the stand, Elsa, eight? Seven?''

'' Nine.'' Elsa answered shortly.

'' If any cabin offers themselfs to help the night stand in case of an attack...''

'' I'll help them.'' Percy offered.

'' Me too.'' Nico said lazily. He seemed darker than usual, and grumpier.

'' The Aphrodite Cabin probably will be hiding, but I'm in.'' Piper rose her dagger to her face, inspecting it.

'' I don't know about my brothers and Sisters, but I'm in as well.'' Leo said. His voice sounded shaky and broken.

'' Anyone else?'' Chiron looked around. Nobody moved. '' Very well. Victoria and Elsa, will youu be able to ask your mother to grant everyone on the Night Stand the power of being able to see in the night?''

'' We will try.'' Elsa said before Victoria could open her mout to say a word.

'' Very well. Now, about the recourses. Many Apollo and other campers that use Bows and Arrows have complained that they're out of arrows. Any ideas of what we can do about it?''

'' Leo, can you and the Hephaestus cabin do something about it?'' Victoria turned to Leo. He grinned sadly and nodded.

And pretty much after that they talked about theories of how the monsters entered. Victoria didn't talk, she played invisible, which was really easy, since she was in a shadowy area. The meeting ended two hours after it started, and everyone left the big house silently, going back to the infirmary or to the borders.

'' Thanks for offering to help us with the borders.'' Victoria walked to Nico and Percy. Her brown hair was still a bit wet, but it was no problem at all. At least for her.

'' We wouldn't want the Nyx Cabin dealing with a potential attack alone, now, do we?'' Nico twitched his lips for a second so it seemed that he smiled.

'' Yes, but you must be tired. You should sleep a bit.'' She said, looking worriedly at Nico and Percy.

'' We'll sleep after our afternoon stand ends. What about you?'' Nico asked.

'' Nyx children don't need to sleep as much as the other demigods.'' She explained. '' Well, see you tonight, guys.''

Nico and Percy said Goodbye to her and headed over to the borders, or at least Nico did. Percy said that he'd first pay a visit on Annabeth and he'll be there in shortly.

But something was wrong. Nico had a bad feeling about this all.

And that is when the first bomb exploded and blew many of the Campers. Nico's face went white and he ran towards the place of the explosion. When he arrived and saw some of the people who had fallen, his face went even more white._  
_

Victoria was laying on the ground, bleeding.

* * *

**Sorry for needing so much time in writing this one and for leaving you on a cliffhanger.**

** While waiting, you can always visit my Vampire Academy Roleplay Forum _St Vladimir Acdemy. I will leave an URL in my profile._  
**

** ~ E. Kirova**


	5. Chapter 5

** Autor: Izabela K. a.k.a Amneslie**

** Chapter: 5**

** Story Raiting: T**

** Disclaimer: I, saddly, don't own Percy Jackson nor his characters. It all belongs to Rick Riordan, our beloved Cliffhanger Troll :D.**

* * *

Nico took out his sword and crouched next to Victoria. He turned her head and checked pulse, begging to all the gods for her to be alive. And he found it. It was faint and hard to detect, but it was there. She was still alive.

'' Di Angelo, what-'' A voice asked then yelled. He turned around and saw Francesca Mastrogiovanni, one of Victoria's half sisters. '' What happened to her? Is she alive?''

'' I found her pulse, but we gotta bring her at the Infirmary. I'll take her. Stay here and fight, Mastrogiovanni.'' Francesca nodded and ran to the front lines, pulling her bow and taking a few shadow made arrows. Demigods ran to help, while Nico had Victoria in his arms, running to the infirmary. It was halfway full, and many Apollo Children were missing because they had went to fight, but yet, a guy named Jake who was one of the newly claimed campers, but he took her in his arms and led her to a bed. Nico had to say that she was as heavy as a feather.

'' What happened?'' Asked Jake as some of the older Apollo Campers took control over her.

'' Something exploded out there and threw away many people.'' Nico explained.

'' Deaths?''

'' Many.''

'' This is getting bad. Really bad.'' Jake commented as he watched the Apollo children run around.

'' It is.'' Nico nodded. '' I'm going out to join the fight. If something- good or bad- happens to her, find me.'' Jake nodded and Nico ran out, facing a _empousai_ at the entrance. Without even giving her the chance to say a word, her cut her head and continued his path towards the place of the explosion. He saw Francesca where he left her, fighting some dracaenae with Ryan Times. He ran to them, raising his sword and killing.

'' How's it going?'' He asked Ryan while together they aimed at a Colchis Bull.

'' From bad to worse. The monsters...'' He was interrupted by a harpie that he killed with no obvious difficulty. ''... are more this time. They discovered how to use Greek Fire. We suppose that the explosion...'' Stymphalian birds stopped him this time. '' from before was from Greek Fire.''

More and more monsters began to surround them, leaving the three demigods no escape.

'' Show time, sis?'' Ryan turned to Francesca.

'' Put in it all you got!'' She yelled in response.

Dozens of Creatures began emerging from the shadows, mostly wolfs, lions, foxes and other perillous creatures and charged after the monsters. They seemed distracted by the animals and the two Nyx children used this time to blindfold them with the shadows and kill them quickly, one by one. Nico joined them soon after he surpressed his surprise and killed many of the monsters.

Soon after that, everything calmed down. The monsters were killed. Everyone was breathing heavily and was looking for their relatives. Nico, Francesca and Ryan headed to the place of the Explosion, where Hephaestus children were trying to put out the Greek Fire. Dryads and Satyrs were taking the harmed to the infirmary and ocasionaly, the killed to their relatives.

Francesca and Ryan separated from Nico and went to look for their other siblings. Francesca still hadn't mentioned to Ryan about Victoria, but she would do it as soon as they found their other siblings. Nico put his sword back to place and ran back to the infirmary.

She was laying on a bed at one of the shadowy corners of the infirmary. Annabeth and Percy were next to her, all in cuts and bleeding. Nico approached them and looked into their eyes.

'' How is she?'' He asked.

'' Jake said that she is critical and might not survive the night. She lost too much blood. They put her in the shadows, thinking that it might naturally cure her best than anything else.'' Nico felt a knot in his stomach form.

'' And how are you, Annie?'' He asked. Annabeth frowned a bit.

'' I'm trying to get over it. He should be in the Elysium. He deserves it. I'll be fine.'' She smiled sadly. '' How many died at the explosion and the second attack?''

'' I don't know. We'll get to know tonight or whenever the funeral is.'' Nico muttered, devastated. '' They seemed to be a lot, with the whole explosion thing.''

Annabeth nodded and Nico reached for his pocket, his fingers finding something round and cold. He took it out. It was a ring with an eye on it. The eye was decorated with lines that were going to the centre, where there were two circles: a bigger one that was painted cian blue and a smaller one that was dark blue.

'' A nazar!'' Annabeth gasped. '' In countries like Turkey and Greece it is believed that it brings luck and protects against the evil spirits.''

'' Good luck, you say.'' Nico said gloomily. He took Victoria's rigt hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. '' Let's see how much luck it brings.''

Just then, the whole Nyx gang appeared. They were all bloody and tired, and were pretty much looking awful, but they didn't seem to care.

Nico always knew that the Nyx cabin were some of the mad demigods of the camp. They were always around there, playing around and laughing while fighting with eachother. But this time they were all frowning. Because there was nothing funny.

'' Do you think she can survive?'' A guy asked. Nico recognised him. He was the most mysterious guy in camp because nobody knew his name. Not a single person.

'' Depends.'' Elsa walked around, probably inspecting the young girl. '' She's critical, too many blood lost. The odds aren't exactly in her favour.''

'' Can't we do something?'' Lewis asked. '' Like, use our powers over the shadows to cure her or something?''

Elsa shok her head.

'' No.'' Her eyes darted to Victoria. '' Mother is sending her a challenge, to see if she is worth the claim. The only thing we have left is to wait for Victoria to win the war and kill her own demons, then prove to mother she is worth it all.''

'' Demons?'' Nico and Annabeth asked.

'' Every Nyx child has something hidden. A secret, a dark secret that kills them slowly from the inside. We are always joking around because we want to hide our insanity somehow.'' Francesca explained. '' We're all insane here.''

Nico nodded. He couldn't wait. What if she was dead already? What if she loses the fight? What if Nyx has planned to kill her?

'' You shoul sleep a bit. There is still an hour to the afternoon stand.'' Annabrth turned to Percy and Nico.

'' Yeah. You should have some rest. Me and Elsa will change you on the stand.'' Nameless said.

Nico walked to his Cabin alone and when he reached it. He threw himself on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the day went easy. There were no more monster attacks, despite that mmonsters were still gathering near the gates. Chiron recieved an Iris Message from Reyna that said that they couldn't offer the Greek backup, since their own camp could be endangered. Elsa and Nameless took Percy and Nico's stands, leaving the two boys sleep, while Ryan, Lewis and Francesca stood near Victoria. The Apollo children were worried that she might be comatose if she doesn't wake up in a day or two.

And so it was time for the Nyx cabin to take stand near the borders. Ryan and Lewis were on the East side of the border with Jana, an Eris child, Elsa and Francesca were on the entrance, with Chad, another Eris child, and then there was Nameless and Nico, who were at Zeus's fist, watching over. Percy was left with Piper on the South part.

Meanwhile, someone woke from their sleep.

'' Ugh, my head.'' Victoria shot up from her bead, wincing in pain. '' Did I drink _that _much?'' She tried to remember and huffed. '' Nope, I didn't drink at all.''

She got up with some difficulties and looked around. Clean clothes rested on a chair near her, and her Scimitars were neatly seated on the table beside her, ready to slice something or someone. She quickly changed into the Orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and the shorts and took her scimitars. She combed her hair into a high ponytail and put on her shoes. She headed over to the exit of the infirmary and gasped when she saw that it was night time. Oh no. Her stand. Why didn't anyone wake her up?

She felt something on her right hand and rose it to look. A nazar ring was neatly placed on her ring finger. How didn't she notice it before? She dropped her hand and continued walking, scimitars in hands. She turned to the Entrance, where it was more likely to find her sisters or brothers. And she was right. Elsa and Francesca were looking at the entrance, bow and dagger ready to strike.

'' Els, Fran.'' Victoria said approaching them.

'' Vicky? Why are you up?'' Franchesca ran up to hug her. '' You should rest! You...''

'' I have night stand and I gotta complete it. Where do I go? Is there someone alone?'' Asked Victoria.

'' No, everyone's in pairs. But you could join Percy and Piper, who don't have a runner, if you're feeling fine.'' Elsa said.

'' Where are they?'' Asked Victoria. Elsa pointed south and Victoria turned around, running south. It was hard, and her mind was asking what had happened to her, but she had to reach Percy and Piper.

They were sitting on a rock, talking, and looking at the border. Some monsters were wandering around, growling at the demigods.

'' Maybe they aren't attacking us because they need time to regenerate.'' Percy sighed. '' We killed a lot of them between last night and in the morning. Probably they'll attack us in the mmorning or in the afternoon.''

'' I don't think so. They will need more time to regenerate. Or they will leave us believing that we're safe and then suddenly they'll attack us, like it happened in the explosion.'' Piper said.

'' What explosion?'' Victoria asked, smiling.

'' Hey!'' Piper said. '' You scared me! What are you doing here?''

'' I have night stand.'' She turned to Pecy. '' What happened to me?''

'' You got hurt at the second attack. Well, the monsters learned to use Greek Fire and provoced an explosion.'' Percy explained.

Victoria nodded and took out her scimitars, preparing to run as hell in case they saw a monster.

'' Guys, look.'' Piper whispered and pointed outside the borders.

'' You screwed up idiot.'' Victoria muttered. Drew was outside, alongside with some other campers. And just above them, a laestrygonian jusrt above them. And, the idiots, didn't have weapons nor noticed the beast. '' I'll make you pay after this one. Piper, go and tell the others to get ready. You run faster than I do. Me and Percy will take care.'' Piper nodded and ran of.

_Okay. _Victoria thought. _Shadows, if you hear me, englobe Drew and her friends and protect them. Now. _And the shadows englobed Drew and the others, leaving them in a thick shield of darkness. Percy charged at the laestrygonian, followed by Victoria and an arrow that flew by, completely made of shadows. A wolf joined in and the battle began. The laestrygonian's attention was caught by Percy and Victora.

'' In the eye!'' Percy yelled and Victoria nodded. She ran behind him and began climbing his back. He was trying to take her off and at the same time fight Percy back.

She reached his head and sunk her scimitars in his eye. Percy walked away and she jumped off before he turned into dust. The shadow shield around Drew and the others dissapeared.

'' Wha-'' Drew looked at Victoria.

'' Return to camp, quick! There might be more!'' She yelled at Drew. No matter how much she despised her, she wouldn't let her die. No demigod deserved to die, no matter how annoying they are.

'' Guys!'' Nico yelled. '' What happened!''

'' Laestygonian.'' Percy answered. '' It's dead, though.''

'' Good.'' Nico looked around. '' You're fine.''

'' Mhm.'' She smiled. '' Fine and ready for a fight.''

'' You should rest-'' He offered her a hand.

'' No time to rest!'' She turned around just by the time the third army began attacking them. The noise was enough to wake up the whole camp. '' Not with these on our heads.''

And the three of them charged at the beasts, soon followed by the whole camp.

* * *

** I wish I could make this one a bit more tense, but I decided to wake her up. Okay, in the next one, I'll reveal some secrets, old characters will re appear and a quest will be made.**

** I don't know when It'll be done, I'll have to make some exams to enter in a translator group, study for other exams do school work, etc... I hope I can upload it soon.**

**~ E. Kirova**

** P.S. HAPPY 2014!**


End file.
